


Sana

by seraphella88



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Filipino, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Taglog, basta saddddd, emo ako, yoko na sa ert
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphella88/pseuds/seraphella88
Summary: Binibilang ang hakbang, hanggang wala ka naNagbabakasakaling lilingon ka oaHindi na ba mababalik ang mga sandaliMga panahong may lalim pa 'yong ngiti-Kailangan ko to para maka move on





	Sana

             Kyungsoo could see the changes in Jongin. Nawalan na nang gana ang binata. Magkatabi lang sila pero ramdam niya ang lamig ng gabi. Gustuhin man niyang kausapin ang binata pero pagod na pagod na rin siya galing sa trabaho. Alam niyang may kinikita nang iba ang nobyo. He couldn’t understand why Jongin is doing the same thing all over again. Throwing him aside the moment he becomes a little busy, like the years they’ve spent was like nothing. Gets niyang may mga pangangailangan din ang binata, pero sabi ni Jongin siya parin ang mahal nito kahit anong mangyari.

_Bakit ka nag-iba?  
Meron na bang iba? _

             “Saan ka pupunta, Jongin?” tanong ni Kyungsoo nang makita na naghahandang umalis. Kakarating lamangng binata galing Paris sa isang fashion show pero aalis nanaman ito.

             “Nagyaya kasi yung ka batch mate ko na mag-inumnan. Aalis raw kasi siya sa makalawa.” Sabi nito habang naghahanda. Ang porma ni Jongin, parang mas pupunta sa isang date kesa sa mga barkada niya.

             “Ah, ganon ba? Next time nalang.”yun na lamang ang nasabi ni Kyungsoo.

             “Ano ba yon?” iritang tanong ni Jongin na nakahawak na sa door knob. Ready na siyang umalis.

             “Wala, sige na. Next time ko nalang sasabihin.” Naka simangot ang pagmumukha ni Jongin pero tumango nalang ito at lumabas ng kwarto. Tinitingnan ni Kyungsoo ang likod ni Jongin na papalayo sa kanya. Di niya inaalis ang tingin ditto, nagbabakasakaling lumingon pabalik sa kanya ang binata pero dere-deretso itong lumabas ng kanilang bahay.      

              Tatlong buwan, tatlong buwan ang taping niya at hindi niya alam kung makakauwi pa ba siya agad o hindi  simula bukas. Gusto niya sanang kumain sa labas kasama ang nobyo bago siya aalis. Ni hindi lang man siya nakapag paalam. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung saan siya nagkamali. Ginagawa naman niya ang lahat pero parang hindi pa rin sapat ito para sa kanyang boyfriend… o ex-boyfiend.

              The dancer broke up with him at the end of September. He just called and told him that he needed a break. No reasons were given, in just a snap everything fell apart. Kyungsoo couldn’t even cry at the middle of the taping. Bottling up his feeling and delivering his lines. He’ll see his members around some time but wouldn’t be coming home with them after the practices or recording. He still needed to go back in the shooting cite and end the show. He still need to deliver the best result.

              Kyungsoo drowned himself in work. No time to think about sun kissed skin dancers and rookie girl group members.

_October 03, 2018_

               Pinakita sa kanya ng manager ang post, walang ka muwang muwang na nakipag break na pala ang ka banda sa kanya. Kung di ba naman tarantado ang ex nya. Ni  hindi pa one week after ng break up nila, nakipag date na sa Paris ang hinayupak niyang ex. Puro curse words ang nasa utak ni Kyungsoo nang makita ang mga chat sa GC nilang magkakabanda na puro congtaulations ang laman. Halos maitapon ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone sa sobrang galit.

_Tangna ang o-obvious nila._

              Pero binalewala niyang lahat. Hinayaan niyang magpatuloy si Jongin sa kung ano man ang gusto niya. Tuwing nag te-text ang mga members sa kanya naka direct message na at hindi na sa group chat. Ang lagging nangangamusta sa kanya ang pinaka matanda nilang ka miyembrong si Kuya Minseok na nakakaalam ng lahat. Sa sobrang pag alala ng nakakatanda, nilipat nito ang mga gamit niya sa dati nilang kwarto at pinalipat si Jongdae. Nag text din minsan sa kanya ang ex tungkol dito pero hanggang ngayon naka unread pa rin ang message. Mga missed calls na hindi na sya nag abalang i-return. Wala rin naman halaga, malamang nangangamusta lang.

 

             Naging successful ang drama niya. Mataas ang ratings and puro positive feedbacks ang na rerecieve ng buong team by the end of the show. Kyungsoo can’t even push himself to be happy about it. They were already promoting the next album. He’ll see his members, especially Jongin. But Jongin’s instagram post took the cake.

He smiled as if walang problema. Gusto niyang ngumawa pero hindi niya magawa. Wala siyang magawa.

              Nasa loob na siya ng van na pauwi na sa EXO dorm. Tinitingnan niya ang mga sasakyan na dumaraan.

Kyungsoo felt his phone ring and picked it up. The screen is displaying his brother’s name, Seungsoo.

               “Uwi ka muna bunso.” Yun lamang ang sinabi ng kapatid niya. Damang dama ni Kyungsoo ang pagalala sa sinabi ng kapatid niya. Agad naman sinabi niya sa manager nila na idaan na lang sya sa bahay ng kapatid at doon magpapalipas ng gabi. His manager looked confused since the following day is the showcase for their comeback album.

                “I promise uuwi ako bukas. Ngayong gabi lang, Kuya. Please.” His manager gave a sigh and nod. The whole ride towards his brother’s own apartment was in total silence. Exo’s manager everything happened, and he’s commending Kyungsoo for his strength. Nakaya ng binata gawin ang trabaho ng walang delay. Sobrang professional ng kanyang alaga, pero alam rin nyang kailangan to ng binata.

                “Salamat.” Yun nalamang ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo at patakbong pumasok sa loob ng bahay ng kanyang kapatid.

Pagpasok ni Kyungsoo sa loob ng bahay ng kanyang kapatid ang agad siiyang niyakap ng kanyang kapatid na nag-aantay sa sala ng kanyang bahay.

                “Sige lang, Kyung. Ilabas mo lahat. Andito na si kuya.”

Tumulo ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo na hindi niya mailabas sa mga nakaraang araw.

                 “Kuya, ang sakit sakit na.”

Niyakap na lamang s’ya ng kapatid at hinayaang umiyak hanggang sa siya ay makatulog.

\---

                   “Saan si Kyungsoo?”

                    “Asan si Kuya Soo? Gutom na ako.”

                   “Bat wala si bansot?”  bungad ng mga members sa kanilang manager.

              Di alam ni Jongin ang kakaibang pakiramdam. Nagtataka rin siya tulad ng ibang members kung bakit wala si Kyungsoo. Nag handa sila para sa pagbabalik nito after 3 months. May mga bagay siyang gusting tanungin sa dating nobyo. Kung bakit hindi ito nag sabi na tatlong buwan pala siya mawawala. Kung bakit di ito sinasagot ang mga tawag niya kahit na every time chine-check nya ang oras ng pag tawag niya ay sakto sa free time nya. Alam ni Jongin na clingy sya sa ex pero ito ang nakasanayan nilang dalawa. Di naman niya akalaing ang dali lang para sa ex niya na iwasan siya nang ganun-ganon lang. Sa huling pag-uusap nila nung nakipag break siya ay nag-agree itong maging magkaibigan pa rin sila. Ni hindi niya alam kung bakit bigla lang kinuha ni Kuya Minseok ang gamit ni Kyungsoo mula sa kwarto nila dahil hindi pa rin siya kinakausap ng nakakatanda.

              “Umuwi muna siya sa Kuya nya. Kain na kayo, bukas pa uuwi yon bago tayo aalis para sa showcase niyo. Tulog na ako.” At umakyat na ang manager nila sa kawarto nito at nag sara ng pinto.

              Agad namang nag si kain ang mg aka myembro niya na parang walang nangyari. Hindi ba sila nagtataka bakit wala si Kyungsoo?

              “Di lang man ba natin siya tatawagan?” tanong niya sa mga kasam.

              “Kain na tayo.” Sabi ni Sehun. Pero hindi magawang mag walang pake si Jongin. Gusto niyang malaman bakit parang alam nilang lahat kung bakit hindi umuwi si Kyungsoo.

              “Asan ba ang bahay ng Kuya ni Kyungsoo, puntahan nalang natin siya. Malamang gst o nya rin ma-“

              “Wag ka nga mag maangmaangan, Jongin.” Biglang singit ni Baekhyun na tumigil na sa pagkain at binitawan ang hawak na kutsara.

              “Nakakawala ka ng gana kumain.” Sabi nito at umalis pabalik sa kwarto.

Chanyeol followed Baekhyunand gave Jongin a disappointed look. Minseok and Jongdae started cleaning up while everyone excused themselves. Even Sehun wouldn’t look at Jongin. Suho took out his phone and started calling Yixing who was also away from them.

              Jongin never felt so alone in a house full of people. Alam niya ang katarantaduhang ginawa niya sa ex niya. Alam niya bakit ayaw nang umuwi ni Kyungsoo sa kanila. Pero ang taas ng pride niya. Hindi niya kayang wala si Kyungsoo, pero hindi rin niya kayang lapitan ang ka banda. Every time na nagkikita sila sa practice hindi niya ito kayang kausapin o lapitan man lang.

Sana maging ok na ang lahat.

 

\----

              Naging maayos ang lahat.

              Kyungsoo moved back in the dorm – not in their previously shared room – but at least he moved back in. No one talked about the night at the kitchen. Minseok slowly talked to the other maknae but still became a bit of a wall between Kyungsoo and Jongin.

              Jongin took every opportunity to initiate skinship between him and Kyungsoo. He felt happy seeing his friend smile every time they touch. He felt alright. Everything is going smoothly. He has his girlfriend and he has Kyungsoo back. Everything couldn’t get better.

              That was where he was wrong.

              He actually didn’t have Kyungsoo back. He just had a month with the old Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo became a fine actor, you see. He would smile at the fans and the media. He would smile at Jongin in front of all the cameras acting like everything was just like before.

              But Kyungsoo is a good actor. He smile, frown and laugh around Jongin. But never at closed doors. Once they are in their privacy of their van or closed doors in waiting rooms or inside their dorm he didn’t exist to Kyungsoo.

              Kyungsoo slowly withdraw from Jongin. From standing beside him to going in between Sehun and Chanyeol just to not be in the same picture as him. But Jongin did everything he could, once the cameras are rolled he pushed his was to be with Kyungsoo. Pulling the shorter towards him where he couldn’t deny him, in front of other people. Baekhyun and Sehun tried to pull Kyungsoo away but he somehow he would always find a way to keep Kyungsoo beside him.

              Even just that, Jongin was willing to have Kyungsoo back even for just that short time.

He gained his freedom to date publicly his girlfriend on the day of a new year.

Pero hindi siya ready sa susunod na araw na mawawala pala sa kanya ang nagiisang taong sumusuporta sa kanya.

 

\----

                            Kyungsoo looked at the cars passing by as Chanyeol’s car passed through the busy streets of Manila. Naririnig niyang nag-uusap si Chanyeol, Baekhyun at Chen na nag presentang ihatid sya sa airport. Buti nalang may free vacation s’ya at nang maka layu-layo.

              Sinamahan sya ng tatlo sa pagkuha ng boarding pass. Buti nalang at walang nakakapansin sa kanila dahil sa holiday rush ng bagong taon. Ngumiti lang si Kyungsoo nang tanongin s’ya ni Jongdae kung may kailangan pa s’ya at sinabing naimpake na n’ya lahat sa tulong din ni Minseok.

              “Bat ang mamahal ng pagkain sa airport? May gold ba ‘to?” bulyaw ni Baekhyun nang bumuli sila ng pagkain sa loob ng waiting area. Tumawa naman sila dahil si Chanyeol naman ang lahat nag bayad, ni wala ngang dalang wallet ang vocalist.

              “Nakapag-usap ba kayo bago ka umalis?” biglang tanong ni Jongdae. Kilala nya sinong tinutukoy nito.

              Kyungsoo shook his head, no. No, wala syang balak kausapin ang lalakeng yon. “Di mo ba kailangan ng closure?” biglang seryosong tanong ni Baekhyun. “Di na Baek, matagal na kaming may closure.”

              _Ang bilis nga niyang nakapag move-on._

              “Hayaan nya mo na. Me time ko ‘to. Oras ko to para sa sarili ko.” Pangungumbinsi n’ya sa mga kasama.

_Pangungumbinsi nya sa sarili nya._

“Kaya walang tatawag sakin kung hindi emergency.” Sabi nya, sabay hila sa tainga ni Chayeol dahil ito ang mahilig mag prank call.

              Nag si tawanan naman ang magka banda at nag kwentuhan na lamang. Nang mapansin nilang isa’t kalahating oras nalang ay boarding na. Pinalakad na nila si Kyungsoo sa immigration dahil mahaba-haba ang pila at nag sabi ng huling paalam sa kabanda.

“Tawagan mo kami kapag nakarating ka na. Kahit isang selfie lang sa isang lingo para alam naming buhay ka pa.” pag jo-joke ni Baekhyun dahil alam nyang ayaw na ayaw ni Kyungsoo mag selfie.

“Pwede bang yung scenery nalang?”

“Hindi, gusto ko makita yung mukha mo. Sige na, baka mahuli ka pa sa flight mo.”

Isang buwan din syang mawawala, isang buwan nyang bibigyan ng time ang sarili nya para makapag pahinga. Habang nasa waiting area at naghihintay na lumapag ang eroplano biglang nag ring ang phone nyang nasa bulsa.

Si Jongin, tumatawag. Tiningnan nya ng matagal ang pangalan ng nasa screen nya. Hindi nya alam kung sasagutin nya ba ang tawag o hindi. Biglang huminto ang pag ring ng phone nya, siguro ok lang na hindi nga nya sinagot. Pero biglang nag ring uli ang phone pero this time, sinagot nya ang phone. Closure, baka nga kailangan nya ng closure.

              “Kyung, asan ka? Bat hindi mo sinabi na ngayon ka pala aalis. Bat walang nag-sabi sakin? Sana sinabi mo na aalis ka na pala, ang unfair mo naman.” Bulalas ng lalake sa kabilang linya.

              “Ang unfair mo rin Jong.” Yun lang ang nasabi ni Kyungsoo. Nararamdaman nya ang pag sikip ng dibdib at pag hapdi ng mga mata. Nasasaktan sya kahit boses lang ni Jongin ang naririnig nya. Nagdasal sya na sana dumating na ang eroplano para maka alis na sya.

              “Sana sinabi mo rin….sana sinabi mo para di na ako umasang may tayo pa.. Sabi mo ok lang tayo. Sabi mo hihintayin mo ako. Sabi mo….” Pinupunasan ni Kyungsoo ang mga luhang pumapatak sa mata.

              “Sabi mo ako lang.” hindi na mapigilan ni Kyungsoo ang pag-iiyak. Walang ibang tunog ang lumalabas kay Kyungsoo pero ang pag tulo ng mga luha sa kanyang mga mata ay walang tigil. Mga luhang di n’ya kayang ilabas sa mga nakaraang buwan. Ang bawat luhang hindi niya hinayaan tumulo habang nawawasak ang iniingatang niyang relasyon sa mga nakaraang taon.

              “Ikaw lang naman talaga-“

              “Ako lang hanggang nung dumating sya. Fallback mo lang ako, Jong. Tig salo sayo every time hinihiwalayan ka ng girlfriend mo. Ako yung taong mahal mo tuwing wala kang girlfriend. Bat di mo sinabi na may iba na? Kinailangan ko pang malaman sa iba.” Hinimas ni Kyungsoo ang kamay sa kanyang mukha at huminga ng malalim.

              Asan na ba yung letseng eroplanong yun?

              “Kasi wala ka, isang taon kang wala. You can’t expect me to stay sa isang relationship na wala naman assurance –“

              “Assurance, Jongin? Anong assurance pa ba ang kailangan mo? Binigay ko na nga sayo lahat di ba? Ang gago mo. Hindi ka pa rin sure after 7 years.” Napatawa si Kyungsoo ng sarcastic. Dapat kanina niya pa binaba ang tawag. Dapat di na nga nya dapat sinagot.

“You can’t just blame me kasi nag hanap ako ng taong kaya akong mahalin nung wala ka. All I wanted was you, Soo.” Naririnig nya ang pag hikbi ni Jongin sa kabilang linya, pero wala nang luhang tumutulo sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo, hindi na nya kayang lumuha pa.

              “Kaya pa naman nating ayusin to.”

              “Di na natin maayos to. I tried, Jongin. Umuuwi ako dis-oras ng gabi sa bahay para lang makita ka. Pinagbibigyan kita sa impromptu dates na gusto mo kahit na may taping pa ako. Pagod na rin ako, Jong.”

“Saan ka na ba? Pag-usapan natin to ng maayos, papa-book nalang kita ulit ng flight. Wag ka namang umalis na di tayo nagkakabati. Kailan ka uuwi? Susunod ako sa’yo sa Canada.”

“Wag kang sumunod. Di ko kailangan ng chaperone. Kaya kong mag-isa.”

“Kyungsoo naman, wag ganito! Wag ka magsalita ng ganyan, please. Gusto mo makipag break ako sa kanya, ganon ba?”

“Wag kang gago Jongin. Alam natin masyado kang in love sa babae na ‘yon para makipag hiwalay sa kanya.”

 _Masakit ba? Kasi nasasaktan parin ako kahit hindi naman tayo_.

“So ano nga gusto mong gawin ko?”

“Wag mo akong tawagan. Vacation ko to. Oras ko to para sa sarili ko.”

“Tinatakbuhan mo lang ako! Tinatakbuhan mo tayo! Bakit ka ganito, Soo? ”

“Ganito ako kasi ginago mo ako, Jongin. Sa tingin mo ba hindi ko alam na nagging kayo ni Jennie habang tayo pa, kahit sinabi mo sa lahat na naging kayo after natin mag break. Hindi ako bulag, Jongin. Malabo ang mga mata pero hindi ako bulag!” nang gagalaiti sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Hindi ako tumatakbo. Wala akong kailangang takbuhan dahil wala akong tinatakbuhan. Walang tayo, the moment you fucking flirted with her our relationship was good as dead.”

“Eh ano ‘yong sa inyo ni Hyunsik?” pag aakusa ng binata.

“Andyan pa rin ba tayo, Jongin? Hindi na nga kami nag-uusap after mo siya pinag selosan years ago. Wag mo akong itulad sa’yo!”

Hindi na nakapag salita ang binata sa kabilang linya, alam niyang mali ang inaakusa niya kay Kyungsoo, pero alam din niyang hindi niya pwedeng hayaan na makaalis ang binate nang hindi sila nagkakaayos. Mga malalim na pag-hinga ang naririnig ni Kyungsoo mula sa binatang kausap nya.

“Sorry, Kyungsoo. Please pag usapan naman natin to ng maayos. Wag ka naman umalis nang galit sakin. Kailan ka ba uuwi? Uuwi ka pa ba?”

Hindi makapag salita si Kyungsoo dahil sa sakit na nararamdaman niya sa kanyang dibdib. Para siyang masusuka. Hindi niya alam ang gagawin niya sa gitna ng airport wala siya ibang makausap.

“Bakit wala akong alam?” bulong ni Jongin ang mga huling salita. Nagulat si Kyungsoo sa mga sinabi ng binata sa kabilang linya.

              “Bakit alam ni Sehun na aalis ka ngayon? Bakit siya ang nag book ng flights mo? Bakit alam ni Kuya Minseok na nung isang araw ka pa nakapag impake? Bakit pwede sumunod si Kuya Baekhyun kahit kalian niya gusto? Bakit-”

              “Kasi wala ka…. Wala ka nung kailangan na kita.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Wag ka makipag break. Mahal mo siya di ba? Bat ka makipaghihiwalay. Wag mo siyang saktan tulad ng ginawa mo sakin.” Napatawa nalang si Kyungsoo sa kagaguhan ni Jongin.

“Susunod ako sayo. Sabihin mo sakin saan ka mag sta-stay.” Tuloy ang pag hikbi ng binate sa kabilang linya.

_Wag mo na akong paasahin, please._

              “Next month pa ako makakauwi.”

“Paano yung birthday celebration natin? Di ba sabay dapat tayo mag ce-celebrate?”

 “Sige na, andito na yung maghahatid sa’kin.” Natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo nang makita na boarding na ang flight nya. Hindi na niya sinagot ang tanong ni Jongin dahil wala rin naman siyang balak umuwi sa lingo na iyon.

              “Kyungsoo.... ok ba tayo?”

              _Tarantado ka._

              Yon ang gusto nyang sabihin sa binata. Pero hindi niya kaya. Hindi na lamang sya sumagot.

              “Kyungsoo.... uuwi ka naman diba?”

              “Kaya mo nang mag-isa.” hindi ito para kay Jongin. Para sa sarili niya to.

              Kaya kong mag-isa.

“Jongin….”

Tawag nya bago pumasok sa eroplanon.

“Yeah, Kyung?”

“Ok tayo… pero wag ma na ako ulit tatawagan.” Sabay baba ng phone at pinatay ito.

\---

              Nakaupo si Jongin sa labas ng bahay nila. Hawak-hawak ang susi ng kotse niya. Hindi na nga niya napansin na magkaibang sapatos na pala ang suot niya sa sobrang pag-mamadali. Tinitingnan niya lang phone screen niya.

              Pinatay na ni Kyungsoo ang tawag.

              Hindi niya alam kung kalian uuwi si Kyungsoo. Hindi sinasabi ni Sehun ang exact date ng pag-uwi ng binata. Masakit pa rin ang mga mata ni Jongin dahil sa pag-iyak. Iniwan na siya nang tuluyan ni Kyungsoo.

              Galing siya sa dorm ng black pink. Hindi siya umuwi agad dahil doon na siya nagpalipas ng gabi kasama ang girlfriend.

              Sa pag uwi niya, una niyang napansin ang pagkawala ng kotse ni Chanyeol na katabi ng kotse niya sa parking lot. Pero, nung pag pasok niya sa bahay agad niyang napansin na ibang tao ang nagluluto sa kusina, si Suho . Wala rin si Kuya Baekhyun or Kuya Jongdae na madalas na nag aabang tuwing nag luluto na si Kyungsoo.

              “Saan si Kuya Chanyeol?” tanong niya kay Sehun na medyo antok pa rin nan aka upo sa sala kasama si Vivi.

              “Hinatid sila Kuya Baekhyun.”

              “Saan hinatid? Akala ko free day natin ngayon. Bakit biglang may schedule sina Kuya Baekhyun. Walang  guesting ang CBX di ba?” sunud-sunod na tanong ni Jongin kay Sehun. Pero pumikit na ang kasama at naka tulog na pala ulit.

              “Wala nga, si Kyungsoo ang hinatid nila sa airport. Vacation niya.” Biglang may nagsalita sa likod ni Jongin, si Kuya Joonmyeon na may dalay pagkain.

              “Anong oras siya umalis?” biglang kinabahan si Jongin.

              “Kanina pa. Baka nga pabalik na sila Chayeol galing airport. Hintayin mo nalang bago makalapag si Kyungsoo bago mo tawagan.”

              Biglang nag panic si Jongin, agad-agad niyang kinuha ang cellphone mula sa bulsa. Biglang may humawak sa kamay niya.

              “Hayaan mo na siya Jongin. Kailangan niya to para sa sarili niya.” Hinila ni Jongin ang kamay niya mula kay Suho.

              “Hindi! Kailangan namin mag usap hindi pwedeng aalis nalang siya ng ganun-ganon nalang.” Agad naman niyang tinawagan si Kyungsoo pero hindi sumasagot. Dali-dali niyang sinuot ang sapatos at jacket. Hindi pansin na nakabaliktad o hindi pareho ang suot na sapatos.

              Tinitingnan ni Joonmyeon ang nagpa-panic na si Jongin pero hindi niya kayang tulungan ito. Dahil gusto niyang maka-alis si Kyungsoo. Dahil kailangan ni Kyungsoo ito.

Kailangan nilang dalwa ito.

 

              “Kyung, asan ka? Bat hindi mo sinabi na ngayon ka pala aalis. Bat walang nag-sabi sakin? Sana sinabi mo na aalis ka na pala, ang unfair mo naman.” Bulalas ni Jongin nang sinagot ni Kyungsoo ang tawag. Agad-agad siyang pumasok ng kotse pero hindi na niya makayanang ipaandar ito.

              “Sabi mo ako lang.”rinig niyang sinabi ni Kyungsoo

              Hindi maintindihan ni Jongin ang pag-uusap nila na iyon ni Kyungsoo. Kahit anong pag mamakaawa niya rito at hindi na ito nagpapigil sa pag-alis. Hindi niya kayang mawala si Kyungsoo. Kung magsalita ito ay parang hindi na babalik.

              May mga sinasabi si Jongin na alam niyang pagsisisihan niya. Pero desperado na syang hindi paalisin si Kyungsoo kahit alam niyang di na niya ito maaabutan kahit anong gawin niya.

“Sige na, andito na yung maghahatid sa’kin.”sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kabilang linya. Nakuha pa nitong mag joke kahit na parang masisiraan nan g bait si Jongin.

              Gusto niyang magsisigaw. Pero di na niya kaya. Di na siya kayang ipaglaban ni Kyungsoo this time. Sumuko na si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“Kaya mo nang mag-isa.”

              _Kaya ko ba ng wala ka?_

“Jongin….”

Tawag ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Nararamdaman ni Jongin ang pag buhos ng mga bagong luha sa mga mata nang marinig niya ang pangalan niya mula sa cellphone.

“Yeah, Kyung?”

“Ok tayo… pero wag ma na ako ulit tatawagan.” Sabay baba ng phone at pinatay ito.

Nakaupo si Jongin sa labas ng bahay nila. Hawak-hawak ang susi ng kotse niya. Hindi na nga niya napansin na magkaibang sapatos na pala ang suot niya sa sobrang pag-mamadali. Tinitingnan niya lang phone screen niya.

              Pinatay na ni Kyungsoo ang tawag.

Nakita niya ang pagdating ng kotse ni Chanyeol at ang paglabas ng mga nakasakay dito.

Lahat sila napahinto sa paguusap nang makita ang kalagayan ni Jongin sa may pinto.

               
              “Bakit n’iyo ako iniwan?”

**Author's Note:**

> Mashaket kasi mga momshy. Kinailangan ko to, sana kayo rin maka move on dahil dito
> 
> TAGAL KO RING HINDI NAG SUSULAT PERST TIME KO SA AO3 SO PLEASE BE KIND ALAM KO MARAMING TYPO PERO KERIBELS LANG KAYO BITAW ANG MAGBABASA BAHALA KAYO SUMAKIT ANG ULO NYO SA PAGINTINDI SA GINAWA KO MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> awayin nyo ako @_ellainae on twitter babushhhhh


End file.
